


Las pequeñas cosas

by mullu



Series: Chicas de Hogwarts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullu/pseuds/mullu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los tejones son animales pequeños, que reconocen el valor de las pequeñas cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las pequeñas cosas

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para Insideblue, que pidió "¡Tonks! algún momento de su vida, del camino que recorrió para ser quien es" y Nowhere1girl, que pidió "Tonks, orgullo Hufflepuff".

Ted Tonks siempre ha sido un hombre de campo abierto. Le gustan el océano y sus mareas, las praderas que no parecen terminar nunca, los bosques y sus secretos (a Dora le encantaba perderse en el mundo salvaje de la mano de su padre, allá por los tiempos en que era feliz siendo "Dora" y creía que “el mundo salvaje” era el bosquecito cercano a su casa). Le gustan también los animales, grandes y pequeños, domésticos y salvajes (dice que no hay gran diferencia, que todos los animales somos un poco salvajes y estamos un poco domesticados). Es por eso que el jardín de la familia Tonks se llena de pájaros por las mañanas (cuando Ted los alimenta). Andrómeda se queja de que son una plaga, pero en el fondo le encantan. Hay mirlos negros y petirrojos brillantes, herrerillos azules y carboneros. Es un espectáculo.

Cuando tenía cuatro años, Dora salvó a uno de los petirrojos de un gato del pueblo. Ted la ayudó a curarle la pata herida, lo cuidaron y alimentaron y a los pocos días estaban dejándolo libre. Dora supo por primera vez lo que era sentirse como una heroína. A la mañana siguiente esperó y esperó, pero ninguno de los pájaros se acercó a buscarla. Eso la molestó.

\- Se acercan a ti,- le increpó a su padre cuando éste intentó explicarle que no estaba en la naturaleza de los pájaros comportarse como mascotas.

\- Eso es porque les doy de comer todos los días.

La explicación terminó de convencer a Dora de la maldad intrínseca de los pájaros.

\- ¡Entonces son unos interesados!

Ted sonrío.

\- Los pájaros son animales pequeños,- le dijo.- Y como animales pequeños, a veces no recuerdan las grandes hazañas. En cambio, recuerdan las pequeñas cosas que los acompañan todos los días.- Luego tomó la mano de Dora y puso en ella un puñado de semillas.- Sé una heroína cuando haga falta,- dijo,- sin esperar nada a cambio. Pero sé una buena amiga siempre y verás los frutos.

*

\- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

\- ¿Hufflepuff?

Por algún motivo, siempre pensó que iría a Gryffindor. A lo mejor porque era lo que decían las amigas de su madre (cada vez que rompía algo). A Slytherin no, por algún motivo que nadie se animaba a explicarle pero Dora estaba convencida de que tenía algo que ver con esos parientes que nunca mencionaban. Y a Ravenclaw... no es que Dora fuera tonta, pero tampoco podía decirse que fuera una amante de los estudios. Había libros fascinantes, claro. Pero entre un buen libro y una buena tarde jugando al quidditch...

Dora siempre fue más de acciones que de ideas. Por eso Gryffindor tenía sentido. Hufflepuff, por otro lado...

\- ¿Algún problema, señorita Tonks?

Ups. Otra vez se le olvidó dónde estaba. Recompuso el gesto, sacudió la cabeza, se bajó del estrado y avanzó hacia la mesa amarilla... donde era obvio que todos habían notado su primera reacción y que a ninguno le había gustado. Ni modo. Ya tendría tiempo de adaptarse. Por suerte, los tejones son animales pequeños y olvidan pronto las primeras impresiones. (En cambio, recuerdan las pequeñas cosas que los acompañan todos los días.)

*

Son las pequeñas cosas. Esas que nadie nota.

Kingsley ve a Remus como un hombre que arriesga su vida por la Orden. Molly lo ve como una gran tragedia. Snape lo ve como un peligro (o eso dice). Muchos, allá afuera, lo ven como un monstruo. Todos engloban a Remus bajo grandes categorías que no hacen más que delinear el contorno. Héroe. Gryffindor. Hombre-Lobo.

Pero Tonks ve las pequeñas cosas que Remus hace y comprende que son esas pequeñas cosas las que hacen a Remus. La atención con la que sigue las conversaciones de Sirius, siempre dispuesto a saltar para protegerlo. El té que prepara por las tardes, intentando darle algún sentido de domesticidad a la locura en que se han convertido sus vidas. Las palabras amables que siempre consigue arrancar de un cuerpo cansado.

Los tejones son animales pequeños que reconocen el valor de las pequeñas cosas. Poco a poco, palmo a palmo, construyen túneles enormes. Día a día, avanzan hasta ganar el abrigo de la montaña, el cariño de sus compañeros, el corazón de un héroe incomprendido.


End file.
